The Pocketbook
by captainkodak1
Summary: A little story for Zaratan's Halloween challenge. Finally got myself together to write something one one of his challenges. Hope you like it.


**The Pocketbook  
By Captainkodak1 **

This is for Zaratan's Halloween challenge. This is one of two I was thinking about. But this one worked itself out in my mind first. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Holding a flashlight, Janice Deans held the light steady for David, her husband as he attempted to figure out what was wrong with their car. The sleet, freezing rain, wind and darkness of the night didn't make it any easier. Whipsaw Road got it's name honestly. It was narrow and curved back and forth across the land. They were heading back to Middleton from a family trip to Mount Middleton. Dan fumbled with his tool under the hood.

"ouch! Dam... sorry Jan. It's just this stupid motor. I knew I needed to get it worked on. But with work, the project and everything I just didn't have the time. Then we had planned this trip and I really didn't want to come... and now I am glad it did. I've been letting you and the kids down."

Putting her hand on his shoulder she pulled him out from under the hood.

"David. I won't lie and tell you everything has been perfect, but you are a wonderful father and this trip has been heaven for me and the children. They got their daddy back, that's all that they care."

He turned back to the engine.

"I wish "daddy" had more sense about a motor... LOOK OUT!"

A large pickup truck came blaring from the darkness and passed by.

Jan stood on the other side of the car trying to get her heart restarted. Looking down into the car she noticed that Jamie and Jim were still fast asleep in their seats. David shook his head.

"I can't get any further off the road. There's no shoulder."

An eighteen wheeler came leering out of the darkness with the air horn blaring. It swerved out of the way and disappeared around a turn. Jamie and Jim started crying. David looked at Jan.

"Maybe you need to get them out off the car just in case."

Jan was about to answer when the sound of another car came to their ears. But this car was slowing down. Jan sighed thankfully as the car did a u-turn and came to a stop behind them with the emergency blinkers on. David stepped back to see who had stopped. The first thing he noticed the strange shape of the car and even in the dark the magenta color stood out. The door on the passenger side opened and a young woman with auburn hair climbed out. David saw the driver slip over to the passenger side and get out with her. It was a young man with blond hair. The young woman approached as the man started to put lit flares on the road behind them.

"Hi, I'm Kim, that's Ron. Can we help you?"

David extended his hand.

"We sure could use some help. We were heading home in Middleton when the engine died on me and I don't know what's wrong."

Kim turned to look at the car.

"Why don't we have a look at the engine. Ron will set out flares to warn anyone."

Just as she passed the car Kim noticed the children crying, turning she called out.

"Ron, why don't you see about the kids while I see what I can do with the motor."

Ron came up slapping the sleet off his hands.

"Will do, KP."

Kim scowled back at Ron. He cringed slightly.

"OK, not the best choice of words, how about On it KP?"

Kim nodded and pulled a flashlight out of a pocket of her pants and turned it on. Walking toward the front of the car she turned to look at the engine. Ron opened the back door to see to tear stained frightened faces.

"Hey Rufus, let's see if we make some happy faces."

Rufus hopped out of his pocket and waved at the children. Ron pulled a couple of balloons out of his pocket, blew them up and started to make animals out of them. Jamie and Jim started to laugh. David turned to Kim.

"This is something. The young lady is working on the engine while the young man helps with the children."

Kim laughed.

"We are not your normal couple for sure."

Kim worked under the hood for a few minutes. The laughter of Ron and the two children filled the air. Kim reached down and moved something.

"Ahhhh... there we go. Try it now."

David got into the car and turned the key. The motor turned a couple of times them stopped. Kim ducked back down and reached into the engine again. Pulling her hand back out she nodded to David again.

"Try it again."

David turned the key again and the engine started. Kim shut the hood and walked around to the window.

"That should take care of you. You will want to get that motor checked as soon as you can."

Ron stepped back from the car as Jan got in the passenger seat. Jan leaned over to look at Kim.

"How can we ever thank you?"

Kim shook her head.

"You just did."

Ron waved over to Kim.

"Hey KP, remember your mom's pocketbook. Since they are heading back toward Middleton, maybe they could take it to your folks."

Kim shook her head.

"No Ron, I don't want to ask them to go out of the way. It'll be alright."

David shook his head.

"Out of our way? Young lady after what you two have done there is nothing we can't do for you. What do you need?"

Kim looked over at Ron then back at David.

"Well, Ron and I were just starting our vacation. We realized that my mom had left her pocketbook in my car. We called her about it but she told us to go ahead. She'd make do without it."

Jan looked at David then back at Kim.

"Just put it in the backseat and we'll take it there. It's the least we could do. What's the address?"

Kim stepped back to her car and pulled the pocketbook out of her car. Stepping back to Jan and David's car, she placed it in the foot of the backseat, then closed the door. She moved back to David's window.

"The address is 1438 Granger Pass Road. My mom's name is Anne Possible."

Jan nodded.

"Got it. Thank you again."

Kim waved at them.

"It's no big. It's what we do. Thanks and have a nice night."

Ron put out the flares and got back in their car. After Kim got in, Ron pulled the car into a U-turn and proceeded into the darkness. David pulled their car onto the road and started toward Middleton. He looked into his rear view mirror and noticed that the strange car was already out of sight.

* * *

It was the next morning when David slowed the car was they rolled down the street. Jan watched for the numbers for each of the houses. Jamie and Jan were at her parents for some grandparent time so they thought this would be a good time to return the bag. Jan pointed to a house.

"There it is!"

David pulled the car into the drive of a modern styled home that stuck out over the side of the hill. They got out and Jan turned to open the back passenger door. Looking down the bag was not there.

"David, did you take the bag out of the car?"

He shook his head.

"No, isn't it there?"

Jan shook her head.

"I must have picked it up by mistake. While we are here let's at least go in and tell them what has happened."

They joined hands as they walked up the walk to the front door. David rang the door bell and they waited. After a few moments the door opened and an elderly grey haired woman looked out.

"May I help you?"

Jan looked at David.

"Hi, I am Jan Deans, this is my husband David. We would like to speak to Anne Possible please, we have something for her, at least we will have."

The elderly woman's faced changed to a certain sadness.

"I am Anne Possible. Does this have anything to do with two young people and a bag they asked you to return."

Jan and David looked at each other and could only nod back.

Anne smiled a sad little smile.

"Please come in. I think you will need an explanation."

Anne lead them to a large living room. An elderly man stepped in from another room. She looked over at him.

"It happened again."

David and Jan watched as he slouched and brought his hand to his face while he nodded. Then straightening up he gestured to the couch.

"Please, have a seat. I am James Possible."

David stepped over to him and shook his hand.

"I am David Deans, this is my wife Jan. Your daughter..."

James raised his hand.

"I believe I can finish the story. You were having car trouble out on Whipsaw Road. You had children in the car and were in danger because of the traffic. Two young people rode up in a strange looking car. They got out and helped you. Then they asked you to return a bag here for them. How am I doing?"

Jan and David had to sit down.

James took a seat across from them. Anne came into the room and took a seat next to her husband.

Jan took David's hand.

"When we got here we tried to find the bag but we must have taken it inside. We will go back home and get it but we wanted their phone number so we could call and thank them."

Anne shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to do that. Kim and Ron have been dead nearly thirty years."

Jan turned white.

"But, we saw them, we talked to them. She fixed the car while Ron played with the children. Then she put the bag in the floor of the back seat."

"You didn't take it inside cause it was never there to begin with. Isn't this the bag."

Anne pulled an old pocketbook from behind her chair. The leather was cracked and it look partially burned.

Jan gripped her husband's hand tighter.

"That's the bag but..."

James put his hand on his wife's as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Just a little over thirty years ago. Kim, our daughter and Ron, her boyfriend and surely her husband of the future went on vacation. They took Whipsaw Road because it would get them to the lodge on Mount Middleton faster. A young family had broken down and they stopped to help. The couple offered to bring the bag back here. So Kim went back to her car to get my bag when an eighteen wheeler came out of the darkness and lost control. It plowed into Kim's car. She in the car and Ron was on the other side. Neither one of them had a chance. The car burned and the fireman pulled this bag out after it was all over."

Anne stood and walked over to look at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of Kim and Ron sitting arm in arm on the hood of her car.

"Ever since that night... every few years or so. A young family will break down on Whipsaw Road and a young couple in a strange looking car stop and help them. Each time they ask that the family bring the bag back here. Not knowing that it is already here and has been the past long years."

Jan and David started to notice the other pictures on the wall. Many were of the young people they had met. But they were meeting Presidents and other world leaders. Jan's eyes popped open.

"Kim Possible! Why didn't I even remember that! I mean stories are still told about the two of them. I mean I was on the cheer leading team when we played in Team Possible Stadium. Why didn't I think of that?"

Anne turned with a slight smile.

"Don't worry. You were not even born when they died. How could you remember them?"

David stood.

"Is there anything we can do?"

James stood and shook his hand.

"No, I don't think so. You gave them a chance to do something they enjoyed doing. That was helping people. Even in the afterlife, they stop every now and then and continue their work. Now, it's going to be a beautiful day and two young people like you need to be out enjoying the sun with your children. We thank you for coming by."

Anne and James led the couple to the door. As they turned to leave Jan reached over and hugged Anne.

Anne pulled the young woman into the hug then let go.

"Now go. Get the kids and go to the park and have some fun. Do it for Kim and Ron. They would want you to enjoy life even though theirs was cut so short."

Jan and David waved as they left to go to their car.

* * *

Pushing the stroller down the walkway Jan waited for David and Jamie to catch up with them. Stopping, the young couple looked up a the bronze statue in front of them. The two figures were quite familiar to them. It was the same young man and woman that had helped them on that dark and lonely road.

Jan took Jim out of the stroller and let him down on the walkway. He toddled over to his sister and the two sat there playing. David put his arm around his wife as they gazed up at the two young people who had made their mark on the world years before they were even born.

"You were true heroes and still are. Kim...Ron... Thank you. Thank you for everything. I hope one day you finally rest."

David turned and took his wife's hand. They picked up their children and walked out into sun with their family. If they had turned around they would have sworn they saw the two bronze figures smile. Or maybe it was just a shadow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right Hand Salute


End file.
